


Dreaming

by sashimiontoast



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: An alternate ending.





	Dreaming

I hear a distant voice.

 

 

_ “Excuse me? You’re not supposed to sleep here.” _

 

I feel the paper under my fingers. It feels important, heavy...

 

I’m drifting away. Everything is fading.

 

_ Is this it…?  _

 

The wound in my chest is throbbing in pain, but I knew it wouldn’t hurt for long. I knew all the pain would disappear within a matter of seconds.

 

I could almost hear the clock ticking, each second getting closer and closer…

 

**_ I’m drifting away. _ **

 

_ “Someone call 911!”  _

 

_ Voices. Shouts. _

 

**_ I’m drifting away. _ **

 

 

I hear sirens. 

 

 

I fall into nothingness.

 

 

_ I dream of him. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up, numbness possessing my body.

 

I open my eyes, my face stiff. The sunlight hits me and I immediately squint.

 

I see 2 faces. 

 

A man in his 30s his slightly wrinkled face now filling with relief. There is a woman besides him, smiling with her eyes full of tears.

 

_** Who are they? ** _

 

I rack my brain for an answer. They seem so familiar _yet_ …

 

“Ash.” the man says smiling. “We thought we lost you…"

 

_ Ash… _

 

I freeze. _Is that my name? No, who am I?_

 

I look around me. A typical hospital room.

 

It smells like antiseptic and gauze.

 

**_ Why am I here? _ **

 

“Wh-what…” I mumble.

 

They watch me slowly. “You must be confused. It’s okay.” the woman says, and her voice is comforting.

 

“Ash…” the man is looking at me his eyes widening.

 

“Who’s that? Why do you keep calling me Ash?” I start to freak out. “Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” Endless questions buzz through my mind

 

“Hey, calm down.” the man says holding out his hands. “Can I get a doctor in here?”

 

“Answer my questions.” my mind was getting drowsy. They were fading away now.

 

“It’ll have to wait.” the man says, his voice pained.

 

** And everything went black. **

 

 

 

 

 

I wake up again and it’s night.

 

I glance down at the warmth against my leg.

 

A boy sat next to my bed, his head rested on my lap.

 

He looks like he's asleep.

 

I wonder who it is. 

 

I watch the back of his head and listen to his soft yet troubled breaths.

It all seems so familiar. I know who it is.

 

But my brain betrays me.

 

Something about him pulls my heart. This boy…who was he?

 

He stirs and I watch him awaken. I feel like I’ve seen this all before, in a distant dream.

 

He squints at me, then his dark eyes widen.

 

“Ash! You’re awake!” 

 

I don’t say anything. I don’t know what to say. My throat is choked up.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” I ask.

 

He stops smiling. He inhales. “A few days.” His lit up face saddens. 

 

 “So it’s true.” he whispers.

 

“What?”

 

He looks straight ahead outside of the window watching the city lights.

 

The lights reflect into his eyes making them appear brighter than they already were.

 

He looks so broken I realise. My heart drops.

 

_ It’s all my fault isn’t it? _

 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “I…I don’t know you.”

 

His eyes fill with tears. It’s a beautiful sight, this boy. This boy with the sparkling eyes, brighter than the entire skyline. Even more beautiful when tears threatened to fall…

 

I feel my own cheeks dampen.

 

“Wh-why am I…” I touch my face.

 

_ Why was I crying? _

 

He looks up at me his deep eyes holding more pain than I had ever seen in my life.

 

“ _Ash_.” he whispers, he says with such tenderness that makes me shiver, his voice like an autumn breeze. “Ash is your name.”

 

I nod slowly. 

 

He sniffs. “Aslan Jade Callenreese.” his voice is strained.

 

For some reason I don’t care about that. I don’t care about myself.

 

“Who are _you_?” I ask, dying to know why my heart wrenched in pain, why my eyes leaked without my will.

 

He smiles at me softly and I want him to never stop. He looks the most beautiful when he looks at me like that.

 

“I am Eiji.” 

 

_ Eiji. _

 

The name echoes through my mind.

 

**_ Eiji. Eiji. Eiji. _ **

 

“Eiji...” I mumble.

 

I’ve heard it all before. I’ve seen this boy, I’ve heard his voice. I’ve said his name.

 

_ A dream. _

 

That’s what it must have been…

 

Tears are falling down his cheeks. My hand subconsciously wipes them away, his skin warm and soft against my palm.

 

_ A dream. _

 

“Eiji.” I say again with more certainty.

 

His tearful smile is the last thing I see, before everything fades into nothing once again.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up again. 

 

I realise I’m crying.

 

I wipe away the after effects of the nightmare.

 

And I see him.

 

He’s looking at me, his eyes wide. He starts to cry. “ _Ash_!”

 

“Eiji.” I whisper.

 

His hand clasps onto mine, as if he was never going to let go. He cries, his sobs echoing the room. 

 

_ “I thought you were gone.” _

 

I smile at him, tears failing to stay put.

 

_ “I would never leave you, Eiji." _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I hear a distant voice.

 

“Excuse me? You’re not supposed to sleep here.”

 

I feel the paper under my fingers. It feels important, heavy...

 

I’m drifting away. Everything is fading.

 

Is this it…? 

 

The wound in my chest is throbbing in pain, but I knew it wouldn’t hurt for long. I knew all the pain would disappear within a matter of seconds.

 

I could almost hear the clock ticking, each second getting closer and closer…

 

I’m drifting away.

 

“Someone call 911!” 

 

Voices. Shouts.

 

I’m drifting away.

 

 

I hear sirens. 

 

 

I fell into nothingness.

 

I dreamt of him.

 

 

I wake up, numbness possessing my body.

 

I open my eyes, my face stiff. The sunlight hit me and i immediately squint.

 

I see 2 faces. 

 

A man in his 30s his slightly wrinkled face now filling with relief. There is a woman besides him, smiling with her eyes full of tears.

 

Who are they?

 

I rack my brain for an answer. They seem so familiar yet…

 

“Ash.” the man says smiling. “We thought we lost you…"

 

Ash…

 

I freeze. Is that my name? No, who am I? 

 

I look around me. A typical hospital room.

 

It smells like antaeseptic and gauze.

 

Why am I here?

 

“Wh-what…” I mumble.

 

They watch me slowly. “You must be confused. It’s okay.” the woman says, and her voice is comforting.

 

“Ash…” the man is looking at me his eyes wide.

 

“Who’s that? Why do you keep calling me Ash?” I start to freak out. “Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” Endless questions buzz through my mind

 

“Hey, calm down.” the man says holding out his hands. “Can I get a doctor in here?”

 

“Answer my questions.” my mind was getting drowsy. They were fading away now.

 

“It’ll have to wait.” the man says, his voice pained.

 

And everything went black.

 

 

I wake up again and it’s night.

 

I glance down at the warmth against my leg.

 

A boy sat next to my bed, his head rested on my lap.

 

He looks asleep.

 

I wonder who it is. I watch the back of his head and listen to his soft yet troubled breaths.

It all seems so familiar. I know who it is.

 

But my brain betrays me.

 

Something about him pulls my heart. This boy…who was he?

 

He stirs and I watch him awaken. I feel like I’ve seen this all before, in a distant dream.

 

He squints at me, then his dark eyes widen. “Ash! You’re awake!” 

 

I don’t say anything. I don’t know what to say. My throat feels choked up and I realise how thirsty I am.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” I ask.

 

He stops smiling. He inhales. “A few days.” His lit up face saddens immediately. 

 

 “So it’s true.” he whispers.

 

“What?”

 

He looks straight ahead outside of the window watching the city lights.

 

The lights reflect into his eyes making them appear brighter than they already were.

 

He looks so broken I realise. My heart drops.

 

It’s all my fault isn’t it?

 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “I…I don’t know you.”

 

His eyes fill with tears. It’s a beautiful sight, this boy. This boy with the sparkling eyes, brighter than the entire skyline. Even more beautiful when tears threatened to fall…

 

I feel my own cheeks dampen.

 

“Wh-why am I…” I touch my face.

 

Why was I crying?

 

He looks up at me his deep eyes holding more pain than I had ever seen in my life.

 

“Ash.” he whispers, his voice like an autumn breeze. “Ash is your name.”

 

I nod slowly. 

 

He sniffs. “Aslan Jade Callenreese. Aslan means dawn.” his voice is strained.

 

For some reason I don’t care about that. I don’t care about myself.

 

“Who are you?” I ask, dying to know why my heart wrenched in pain, why my eyes leaked without my will.

 

He smiles at me softly and I want him to never stop. He looks the most beautiful when he looks at me like that.

 

“I am Eiji.” 

 

Eiji.

 

The name echoes through my mind.

 

Eiji. Eiji. Eiji.

 

“Eiji.” I mumble.

 

I’ve heard it all before. I’ve seen this boy, I’ve heard his voice. I’ve said his name.

 

A dream.

 

That’s what it must have been…

 

Tears are falling down his cheeks. My hand subconsciously wipes them away, his skin warm and soft against my palm.

 

A dream.

 

“Eiji.” I say again with more certainty.

 

His tearful smile is the last thing I see, before everything fades into nothing once again.

 

 

I wake up again. 

 

I realise I’m crying.

 

I wipe away the after effects of that nightmare.

 

And I see him.

 

He’s looking at me, his eyes wide. He starts to cry. “Ash!”

 

“Eiji.” I whisper.

 

His hand clasps onto mine, as if he was never going to let go. He cries, his sobs echoing the room. 

 

“I thought you were gone.”

 

I smile at him, tears failing to stay put.

 

“I would never leave you, Eiji."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I hear a distant voice.

 

“Excuse me? You’re not supposed to sleep here.”

 

I feel the paper under my fingers. It feels important, heavy...

 

I’m drifting away. Everything is fading.

 

Is this it…? 

 

The wound in my chest is throbbing in pain, but I knew it wouldn’t hurt for long. I knew all the pain would disappear within a matter of seconds.

 

I could almost hear the clock ticking, each second getting closer and closer…

 

I’m drifting away.

 

“Someone call 911!” 

 

Voices. Shouts.

 

I’m drifting away.

 

 

I hear sirens. 

 

 

I fell into nothingness.

 

I dreamt of him.

 

 

I wake up, numbness possessing my body.

 

I open my eyes, my face stiff. The sunlight hit me and i immediately squint.

 

I see 2 faces. 

 

A man in his 30s his slightly wrinkled face now filling with relief. There is a woman besides him, smiling with her eyes full of tears.

 

Who are they?

 

I rack my brain for an answer. They seem so familiar yet…

 

“Ash.” the man says smiling. “We thought we lost you…"

 

Ash…

 

I freeze. Is that my name? No, who am I? 

 

I look around me. A typical hospital room.

 

It smells like antaeseptic and gauze.

 

Why am I here?

 

“Wh-what…” I mumble.

 

They watch me slowly. “You must be confused. It’s okay.” the woman says, and her voice is comforting.

 

“Ash…” the man is looking at me his eyes wide.

 

“Who’s that? Why do you keep calling me Ash?” I start to freak out. “Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” Endless questions buzz through my mind

 

“Hey, calm down.” the man says holding out his hands. “Can I get a doctor in here?”

 

“Answer my questions.” my mind was getting drowsy. They were fading away now.

 

“It’ll have to wait.” the man says, his voice pained.

 

And everything went black.

 

 

I wake up again and it’s night.

 

I glance down at the warmth against my leg.

 

A boy sat next to my bed, his head rested on my lap.

 

He looks asleep.

 

I wonder who it is. I watch the back of his head and listen to his soft yet troubled breaths.

It all seems so familiar. I know who it is.

 

But my brain betrays me.

 

Something about him pulls my heart. This boy…who was he?

 

He stirs and I watch him awaken. I feel like I’ve seen this all before, in a distant dream.

 

He squints at me, then his dark eyes widen. “Ash! You’re awake!” 

 

I don’t say anything. I don’t know what to say. My throat feels choked up and I realise how thirsty I am.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” I ask.

 

He stops smiling. He inhales. “A few days.” His lit up face saddens immediately. 

 

 “So it’s true.” he whispers.

 

“What?”

 

He looks straight ahead outside of the window watching the city lights.

 

The lights reflect into his eyes making them appear brighter than they already were.

 

He looks so broken I realise. My heart drops.

 

It’s all my fault isn’t it?

 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “I…I don’t know you.”

 

His eyes fill with tears. It’s a beautiful sight, this boy. This boy with the sparkling eyes, brighter than the entire skyline. Even more beautiful when tears threatened to fall…

 

I feel my own cheeks dampen.

 

“Wh-why am I…” I touch my face.

 

Why was I crying?

 

He looks up at me his deep eyes holding more pain than I had ever seen in my life.

 

“Ash.” he whispers, his voice like an autumn breeze. “Ash is your name.”

 

I nod slowly. 

 

He sniffs. “Aslan Jade Callenreese. Aslan means dawn.” his voice is strained.

 

For some reason I don’t care about that. I don’t care about myself.

 

“Who are you?” I ask, dying to know why my heart wrenched in pain, why my eyes leaked without my will.

 

He smiles at me softly and I want him to never stop. He looks the most beautiful when he looks at me like that.

 

“I am Eiji.” 

 

Eiji.

 

The name echoes through my mind.

 

Eiji. Eiji. Eiji.

 

“Eiji.” I mumble.

 

I’ve heard it all before. I’ve seen this boy, I’ve heard his voice. I’ve said his name.

 

A dream.

 

That’s what it must have been…

 

Tears are falling down his cheeks. My hand subconsciously wipes them away, his skin warm and soft against my palm.

 

A dream.

 

“Eiji.” I say again with more certainty.

 

His tearful smile is the last thing I see, before everything fades into nothing once again.

 

 

I wake up again. 

 

I realise I’m crying.

 

I wipe away the after effects of that nightmare.

 

And I see him.

 

He’s looking at me, his eyes wide. He starts to cry. “Ash!”

 

“Eiji.” I whisper.

 

His hand clasps onto mine, as if he was never going to let go. He cries, his sobs echoing the room. 

 

“I thought you were gone.”

 

I smile at him, tears failing to stay put.

 

“I would never leave you, Eiji."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
